Come back to Mystic Falls
by Emma56270
Summary: Une vampire du nom d'Emma Green veut se venger de la personne qui la transformée, mais qui est-ce ? Entre action et amour vous ne serez pas déçu :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**** : **

Cher journal,

C'est comme ça qu'on doit commencer à écrire non ? Bien.. Alors je m'appelle Emma, Emma Green plus précisément. J'ai 17 ans, du moins physiquement parce que réellement j'en ai 117. Et oui je suis un être surnaturel, un vampire pour tout dire.. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ce que je suis devenue, un monstre sanguinaire.. Mon ancienne vie me convenait parfaitement j'en suis sûr..

Cela fais déjà un siècle que ma transformation a eu lieu, c'était à Mystic Falls, une petite ville sans histoire, mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette période de ma vie. Après mon réveil tous mes souvenirs avaient disparu, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais vécu avant ce jour là.

Depuis 100 ans ma vie est un véritable enfer, je suis obligée de faire du mal à d'innocentes personnes pour pouvoir me nourrir, s'en ai assez ! Je vais retrouver la personne qui a osé me transformer et le dépecer de tous ses membres !

Mystic Falls, I'm coming back !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**** : ~ Retour à Mystic Falls ~**

_ PDV : Emma_

_ Je courais jusqu'à ne plus respirer, quelqu'un me suis, je ne sais pas qui et pourquoi mais je sais juste qu'il me veut du mal. Je me retrancha dans une cabane non loin du lycée ou j'étudie, à "Mystic High School" pour essayer de lui échapper. Que me veut-il ? Qu'ais-je bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me suive ? Pourquoi moi ? Toutes ces questions resta sans réponses. Je me cacha dans un petit placard gris dans la cabane en bois. Je suis tétanisée, je ne bouge plus par peur qu'il m'entende. Tout à coup j'entendis la porte de la cabane s'ouvrir, un frisson me fit sursauter. Je pris le collier autour de mon cou entre mes mains puis les leva sur mon visage. Je pensa que c'était la fin. C'est bon me disais-je, il va me voir, je vais mourir, moi Emma Green âgée de seulement 17 ans. Cela ne se pouvait pas, c'était un cauchemar ! L'homme ouvra la porte du placard, les mains toujours sur mon visage je cria, cria jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Quelques secondes plus tard je retira mes mains, j'ouvris les yeux et stupéfaite je ne vis personne devant moi._

Driiing, driiing

Je sursauta d'un coup sec, mon réveil venait de sonner, je suis en sueur, tremblante. Mais pourquoi avais-je fais ce rêve ? Était-ce la vérité ? Moi étant humaine ? Je ne peut y croire, ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar se passa lorsque je n'étais qu'une simple humaine, il y a un siècle ! La personne qui me suivait était sans doute celle qui m'a transformé. Pourtant je n'ai pu voir son visage, elle avait disparu lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux. Il a sans doute pris sa forme de corbeau dès qu'il ma vu, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuer ? Toutes ces questions me donna un mal de tête, je décida donc de descendre pour prendre une aspirine afin de me soulager un peu l'esprit.

J'ouvris le placard à pharmacie et me pris un cachet quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me dépêcha de prendre le médicament et alla ouvrir.

Qui est-ce ? Dis-je sur un ton arrogant.

C'est le facteur, j'ai un colis pour vous, il faut que vous signez l'accusé de réception.

Je décide alors d'ouvrir la porte et de signer son fichu papier.

Merci ! Dit t-il avant de partir.

Je le regarde partir et je referme la porte. Je dépose le colis sur la table à manger tout en l'examinant. Je suis perplexe.. qui peut m'envoyer un colis alors que je ne connais personne à Mystic Falls ? Cela fait seulement un jour que je suis revenue. Voilà encore une question sans réponse..

Je me demande bien ce qui peut y avoir dans cette petite boite de 10cm.. Sûrement de la pub me dis-je mais pour en avoir le cœur net je décide de l'ouvrir.

Tout à coup je laissa tomber la boite par terre effarée par ce que je venais de voir.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**** : ~ Mais qui es-tu ? ~**

C'est un collier, mon collier ! Celui que j'avais dans mon rêve ! Comment est-ce possible ? Mon dieu.. dis-je en tremblant, je viens de réaliser ! Mon rêve n'était pas anodin, c'était une vision ! Quelqu'un est entré dans mon esprit et m'a fais voir une partie de mon passé ! Je ne comprend plus rien, qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Qui est l'inconnu à m'avoir donné mon ancien collier ? Je vais finir par devenir folle avec toutes ces questions !

Étant trop préoccupée avec le collier je n'ai pas aperçu ce qui l'accompagnait. C'est un bout de papier. Dessus est écrit en petites lettres fines «Rejoins moi demain, lundi 11 février au Mystic Grill pour 10 heures».

Je suis sous le choque ! L'auteur de mon rêve veut me rencontrer, voudra t-il me faire du mal ? Non je ne pense pas, pas dans un espace public comme le Mystic Grill, du moins je l'espère.

D'un coup je décide de sortir de chez moi. Avant ça je met le collier en sécurité dans ma chambre, qui sait un cambrioleur pourrait rentrer pendant mon absence, un risque infime certes mais je n'ai pas confiance en cette ville car des centaines de vampires y rodent. Je choisis donc d'aller m'acheter à manger, j'ai tellement faim, je n'ai rien mangé depuis que je suis ici. Et oui nous vampires mangeons et buvons aussi autre chose que le sang d'humain, même si cela peut paraître étrange.

Je sors alors de chez moi, ferme la porte à double tour puis je monte dans ma voiture pour aller jusqu'au supermarché le plus près. Je passe devant le «Mystic High School», cela me fit penser à mon rêve de cette nuit.. Soudain j'arrête la voiture net. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, je viens de voir Katherine Pierce ! Non c'est impossible, Katherine est un vampire, que ferait t-elle au lycée ? Et surtout à Mystic Falls ? Je la vois discuter avec deux adolescentes, une jeune fille grande et blonde et une jeune fille plus petite mais brune et de teint typé. Pour savoir ce que mijote Katherine je décide de l'écouter depuis ma voiture. J'ouvre l'ouïe et écoute leur conversation.

On se retrouve après les cours Elena ? Dis la brune en parlant avec Katherine.

Pourquoi la t-elle appelé Elena? Me dis-je

Oui ne t'inquiète pas Bonnie, je te retrouve devant le lycée dès que j'ai fini le cours d'histoire avec Alaric.

D'accord. Répondis Elena.

Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'assiste pas au cours Bonnie ? Dis cette fois ci la blonde.

Je dois apprendre un sort important pour neutraliser le vampire qui a essayé de tuer Elena je te rappelle Caroline ! S'emporta Bonnie.

Ah oui c'est vrai.. Rougis subitement Caroline.

Je décide d'arrêter de les écouter tellement cela était invraisemblable ! Premièrement une jeune fille du nom d'Elena est le parfait sosie de Katherine, deuxièmement la fille brune, Bonnie est une sorcière et enfin elles sont toutes au courant de l'existence des vampires ! Décidément depuis que je suis revenue à Mystic Falls tout semble étrange.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir fait quelques courses je décide de me nourrir de sang.. Cela fait deux jours que je n'en ai pas bu, une éternité ! Je prends alors l'initiative d'aller dans les bois pour peut être tomber sur le Jackpot et de voir un groupe de lycéens traîner dans la forêt.

BINGO ! En voilà un tient.. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, toujours à boire..

A vitesse vampirique je m'approche d'un lycéen, un petit gros, brun et je le vide entièrement de son sang en moins de deux. Les deux autres qui sont avec lui crient comme des fillettes et essayent de s'échapper. A leur tour je les vident de leur sang et ils s'écroulent sur le sol. J'essuie ma bouche pleine de sang avec la manche de ma veste noire.

Après mettre rassasiée je décide de brûler les corps pour qu'il n'y ai aucune trace de mon passage.

Dès que je fus rentrée chez moi la culpabilité me rongea, comment ais-je pu faire ça ? Tuer des innocents.. Encore ! A chaque fois mes pulsions ne se contrôlent pas et je tus des personnes et cela depuis un siècle ! Tout cela est la faute de la personne qui m'a transformé ! C'est décidé, demain à l'heure du rendez-vous je vais le tuer !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III : ~ Le jour J ~**

Il est 6H30 et nous sommes lundi 11 février, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi cette nuit, je n'ai fais que penser au mystérieux inconnu qui m'a donné rendez-vous pour 10H00 au Mystic Grill. Je me suis fais le film au moins 10 fois dans la tête. Quand je rentrerai au Grill, j'essayerai de voir qui cela pourrait être, j'essayerai de voir quelqu'un de louche, je sentirai la présence d'un vampire de toute façon. Quand je l'aurai aperçu, j'irai à vitesse vampirique sur lui et je l'emmènerai hors du bar. Je lui enfoncerai un pieu dans le cœur sans aucune pitié. Cet homme ( ou femme d'ailleurs ) à gâché ma vie, il mérite de mourir vite. Bien sûr je pourrai le faire souffrir par tous les moyens possibles, lui retirer ça bague en pleins jours pour qu'il brûle vif au contact du soleil, ou alors renverser sur son visage un flacon de veine de vénus qui le ferait tordre de douleur. Mais autant que ce soit fais le plus rapidement possible, je ne risquerai pas de le voir s'échapper.

En réalité j'ai tellement peur à l'idée de le rencontrer, de le revoir, j'essaye de me trouver toutes les excuses bidon au monde mais au fond de moi la peur me tiraille. Comment ce rendez-vous va t-il se passer ? Vais-je mourir aujourd'hui ? Est-ce vraiment l'homme qui m'a transformer ou bien est-ce qu'un simple vampire voulant me faire peur ? Non, c'est bien l'auteur de ma transformation, il n'y a que lui qui a pu prendre mon collier lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une humaine. Mais pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? M'a t-il effacer la mémoire ? Tant de questions qui restent encore une fois sans réponses..

Je décide alors de prendre un pieu en bois qui se trouve dans ma valise, qui n'a toujours pas été défaite depuis mon arrivé, et de le mettre dans mon petit sac à main.

Pendant plusieurs heures je me posais encore des milliers de questions sur la façon dont tout cela allait se passer..

C'est l'heure, l'heure de partir. Il est 9H45, dans un quart d'heure ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve, il sera mort pour toujours..

Je sors de la maison, ferme la porte à clé et pris ma voiture en direction du Mystic Grill. Je me gare sur le parking juste en face du Grill et attends qu'il soit 10H00. Enfin je sors de la voiture.

Je rentre donc dans le bar, je regarde aux alentours et là j'aperçois Katherine, enfin Elena plutôt, elle est habillée d'une robe violette et d'une petite veste en cuir noir. Elle est accompagnée de Caroline, Bonnie et de deux hommes. Mon regard s'arrête sur eux, j'ai l'infime conviction que se sont des vampires !

Le premier est un homme grand, les cheveux châtains clair avec de beau yeux verts. Il est très proche d'Elena, sont-ils ensemble ? Dieu seul le sais..

Le second vampire est en retrait par rapport au autres, il est brun avec de magnifiques yeux bleues, il tiens à la main un verre de Whisky.

Je peux remarquer de la ou je suis, c'est à dire devant la porte du bar, que ces deux hommes tiennent chacun à leur doigt une chevalière. Sûrement pour se protéger du soleil..

Serais-ce alors eux les vampires qui m'ont envoyé le collier ? Qui m'ont transformé ? Non sinon ils m'auraient déjà sentie, ce doit être de jeunes vampires, mais quoi qu'il en soit je me pose tout de même la question, pourquoi sont-ils avec des humains ? Et surtout avec une sorcière ? Les vampires détestent les sorcières et ce depuis très longtemps.

Soudain mon regard change de direction, il atterrit sur un homme blond, je ne le vois que de dos mais j'en suis certaine, lui aussi est un vampire ! Il est tout près des deux autres mais assez loin pour que je l'attrape ! Je choisis donc de courir droit sur lui à vitesse vampirique et de l'emmener hors du bar.

PDV : Vampire brun aux yeux vert ( Stefan )

Parler avec Elena me faisait le plus grand bien, elle me comprenait parfaitement depuis qu'elle sait pour moi et Damon. Au début ça a été dur, bien sûr mais après quelques temps tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Nous étions au bar quand tout à coup je sentie un vampire entrer. Je ne détourne pas mon regard pour pas qu'il me voit. Je fis un signe de tête à Damon pour qu'il comprenne. Klaus n'est pas très loin de nous, il se trouve vers le billard à siroter sa vodka seul, comme toujours.

Subitement je vois le vampire, ou devrais-je dire la vampire, courir à vitesse vampirique droit sur Klaus. En moins d'une seconde il n'était plus là. Je me tourne vers Damon et immédiatement nous sortons du Grill pour essayer de retrouver cette vampire.

PDV : Emma

Qui es-tu ? Criais-je en colère.

Le vampire blond me désarma de mon pieu et me pris par derrière en le pointant en direction de mon cœur.

Qu'est-ce que tu croyais sweety ? Dit t-il amusé.

Aaah, vous me faîte mal !

Il fallait y réfléchir avant ma belle. Dit t-il en souriant.

Lâchez moi ! C'est vous hein, qui m'avez transformé il y a un siècle !

Un siècle ? Tu crois que je m'en souvient peut être ? Le nombre de personne que j'ai transformé en un siècle te ferais très peur chérie.

C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ce colis, mon collier ! Dis-je énervé.

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle ma chère. Mais maintenant je vais prendre un malin plaisir à t'arracher le cœur de ta poitrine.

PDV : Damon

Je venais de voir la scène avec Stefan. Mais qui peut bien être cette fille ? Que veut-elle ? Je me pose tellement de questions en ce moment même que ma tête va finir par exploser !

Stefan dit à Elena, Caroline et Bonnie de rester ici. Nous décidons de sortir du bar quand brusquement nous entendons le cri d'une fille.

Aaah !

Stefan et moi nous précipitons vers le cri et nous découvrons Klaus tenant un pieu au niveau de la poitrine de la vampire.

Non Klaus! dis stefan, ne la tue pas !

Mais pourquoi Stefan ? Pourquoi ne la tuerai-je pas ? Elle n'est rien pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

Oui c'est vrai. Dis-je subitement, tu peux la tuer.

Damon ! S'emporta Stefan.

Quoi ? Un vampire en moins dans cette ville fera toujours du bien non ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire hein Stefan ?

Pas la tuer déjà, on l'emmène au manoir et on lui pose toutes les questions auxquelles on veut qu'elle nous réponde.

Au manoir ? Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ? Elle pourra s'attaquer à Elena !

Je ne m'attaquerai pas à votre copine ok ? Je suis la pour tuer le vampire qui m'a transformé ! Intervient la fille.

Malheureusement tu ne pourra pas. Dis Klaus heureux par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Klaus commence donc à planter le pieu en direction de son cœur quand tout à coup Stefan court vers la vampire afin de la protéger. Stefan et la fille ne sont plus là, il a du l'emmener au manoir..

Klaus mécontent par son échec rentre dans le bar pour finir son verre. Quand à moi, je décide de rentré pour rejoindre Stefan.

**Voilà, voilà pour ce 3ème chapitre :p N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur la fic' et sur quoi je pourrais m'améliorer ;) Bisouus.**


End file.
